


Seeing Red

by MewDeathCakes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya and Nino set up a meet-cute, F/M, First Dates, Forehead Kisses, Hickies, I hate the title and i haven't even put one yet, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Sleepy Cuddles, akumatized people are so helpful for plot, but Marinette calls them love-bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewDeathCakes/pseuds/MewDeathCakes
Summary: Adrien slowly starts drawing similarities between his two crushes, Marinette and Ladybug, the way they both wear their hair, the way they both purse their lips in thought, their strong personalities and leadership skills. Then when she drops transformation during a battle their dynamic changes for the better.Basically this is just a whole lot of sweet moments between the two before and after her reveal, this takes place in the span of two (three?) days. I'm honestly super proud of this, please read.





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry beforehand about the lack of italicized words and sentences, I forgot that you can't just simply copy and past from your google docs. have fun reading this, especially you Gaius. You better be reading this -.-

Some nights, like tonight, intrusive thoughts would fill his head, Adrien Agreste, the perfect model, the secret superhero, plagued by his own head, furthermore, plagued with thoughts of his lady. Questions of who she is, behind the mask, and who she is in general. He wanted to know any, and all parts of her. He studied the ceiling, thoughts swirling around his head making him dizzy.

His eyes trailed over to Plagg, sleeping soundly on his nightstand. Adrien sighed, realizing he wasn’t going to get much sleep tonight, he reached over his kwami, and grabbed his phone off the charger, he read the time, 1:20. He sighs and pulls himself out of bed, he obviously wasn’t going to fall back asleep. He stared out the window and debarted whether he should take a warm shower or if he should wake his sleeping Kwami and go for a late night patrol of the Paris streets.

Adrien gasped as he saw a figure flash by his window, a red flash of colour he recognized to be the superhero whose image filled the blondes conscious, keeping him from sleep. 

His hands pressed to the window as he gawked at her, her eyes met his and time seemed to slow. He watched as her yo-yo pulled her to the roof of the building opposite his. Both of them stood frozen, not breaking eye contact. 

‘She looks at me as if she recognizes me.’ He thought while she stared back. He didn't break eye contact as he unlocked his window, opening it just a crack, he was afraid that if he looked away, for even the briefest second, she would leave, be gone. In that moment it seemed the choice between the shower or patrols was made for him as Ladybug used her yo-yo to find purchase on his mansion, launching herself into his room. She landed behind him and he spun around surprised that she was actually there. 

“Are you really here right now?” Adrien asked carefully as Ladybug stared back at him. 

“Yes, or uh- at least I'd assume so, since I am in the middle of your bedroom.” She broke off into an awkward laugh, fiddling with the string of her yo-yo. The two stared, eye contact holding something heavy. 

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure Ladybug?” He asked, a Chat Noir style smirk finding its way to his face. 

“O-oh, no, you're a celebrity, the pleasure is all mine!” She flushed and what he could see of her cheeks and face turned pink. 

“Me, a celebrity. Mrs. Ladybug, I don't save Paris in photoshoots, you're the one doing amazing things all the time.” He laughed off her comment and rubbed the back of his head, a nervous tick he has. He heard her mutter a quiet ‘I think you're plenty amazing’, and he choked. 

“Oh, you weren't supposed to hear that!” She squeezed from where she was standing at the other side of his room, closer to his bed. 

“W-What do you mean?” He asked curiously, her face went fully red and she began to speak. 

“Oh, I just mean that I understand how stressful being famous can be. Also, I can tell you're a great friend, and a good student, and all those things are really hard to balance!” She spoke quickly, sounding obviously flustered. Now it was his turn to tinge pink, he could feel his hairline grow warm with the compliment. 

“Well, uh, thanks. That means a lot coming from someone as amazing as you.” Adrien's smiled his biggest smile, he just wished she would talk to him like this as Chat. 

“Amazing? Me?” She gives another awkward laugh. “Well, the girl behind the mask isn't that amazing.” Her eyes flicked down to her yo-yo, then back into his eyes, his brow furrowed slightly and he lightly shook his head. 

“I'm sure she- I'm sure you are.” Adrien replied, he lifted his hand and held it out to her. 

“No, really, I'm very clumsy, unextraordinary, an honest disaster, really.” His hand hung in the air as she obviously didn't understand his nonverbal question. He took a few steps forward and took her hand before speaking. 

“Just because you're not wearing the mask doesn't mean you stop being Ladybug, you never stop being a protector of Paris, you never stop being kind, and brave, and you never stop being out hero.” He leaned down and kissed her hand when his eyes went back to hers she was smiling so wide and tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry, I made you cry.” Adrien said solemnly, resting his hands on her cheeks and wiping tears that were falling over the edges of her mask.

“No, I’m fine, I’m just so happy.” Ladybug leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.” She supplied. He knew the blush was back, but this time he ignored it in favor of touching his the spot her lips had touched.

“I wish I could talk to you behind the mask, I bet you’re wonderful.” He says, her face falls, and she takes a step back, his hand that was previously resting on her masked cheek falls limply at his side wanting desperately to to caress her soft cheek again. His face fell as well. “We do, don’t we?” He looked down at his shoes.

“I shouldn’t say this, but yeah, we go to the same school.” She sighed but then a bright smile returned to her face. His brave Lady, how dare he let her down this way. “I should go, it’s very- very late.” She says, smile as big as ever.

“May I hug you before you leave?” He asked, she nodded and gave her the most loving and friendly hug he could muster.

 

The next day Adrien looked around school, attempting to spot someone who made him feel that connection that the blonde always felt with his Lady. At one point Nino asked him if something was going on, Alya asked him if he was okay, and by the time class started, even Chloe noticed something was up with him. 

At one point he turned around just to get one last look around at his classmates before the teacher came in and class began, he locked eyes with the girl sitting behind him, Marinette, and she winked.

His face blushed pink and he turned back around. He heard Alya begin to whisper loudly to Marinette, Nino gave him a weird look, and various classmates looked confused, having observed the exchange. He didn’t pay attention to any of it though, his brain kept repeating the same mauntra like a broken record ‘Marinette might be ladybug’. 

He recalled the red hero’s words the night before, clumsy, she had called herself clumsy, both Marinette and his Lady had dark hair, black like the night, a blue sheen that shows in the sun, they both had startling light, bluebell eyes, they both held themselves with bravery, grace, and compassion. He had no idea how he had never seen it before, he had no way to be sure, but he felt hopeful.

Adrien watched the young baker more closely, memorized her nervous fidgets and tics, her bored sighs, but nothing pointed towards direct answers. After three days he gave up on his Adrien led Marinette search, he decided on that midweek day that he, as Chat Noir, would visit Marinette’s balcony

That night he waited from an adjacent building for the noirette to visit her rooftop balcony alone, he waited there for three hours, his excitement ebbing quickly into impatience which prodded at him with every second that passed. It was when when he saw her petite figure come up through her skylight that his excitement came back. She had a pink blanket around her shoulders and a mug in her hand, which he assumed either had a fancy tea or hot chocolate inside. She caressed the mug as she sat on a cushioned chair, staring out unto Paris.

He took a few long breaths and leapt over the roof he was previously hiding on. He landed on the building right right across from her balcony, he forced his eyes to no dart directly to her, but to instead drift over the rooftops of Paris to seem like he was patrolling. Adrien mentally high-fived himself for this when his eyes met a startled Marinette’s. He gave his best smirk and launched himself to be right beside her.

“Well hello Princess, long time no-see!” He reached forward and grabbed one of her hands from her mug, bringing his lips to the back of it, he looked back up to her and winked, as she had done to him earlier that day.

“O-Oh, Chat Noir, what brings you to my rooftop oasis?” She asked with a giggle, his grin became more genuine and less flirty.

“I saw you over here all by yourself, and thought ‘Marinette could use a friend to enjoy this peaceful night with’.” He released her hand, and it fell back to her mug, that now up-close be can confirm to be hot chocolate.

“And you’re not doing any important superhero business?” She asks, he settles in the seat to the right of her, and rests an elbow on the small table.

“Nope, just got bored of being at home, and some late night patrolling never hurts.” He said, making a point of turning his body to face her, nonverbally making her feel important. 

“Well, if you’re bored I’m sure I have yarn in my room, if the kitten wants to play?” Marinette laughed at her own joke, and Chat did as well. He felt at ease, and found himself not caring much about his original plan to figure out if the girl behind the mask he loves so much could be the sweet, clumsy, Marinette.

“It’s a good offer, but I think I’d just prefer your company.” The two smiled and Marinette stood, she put her blanket over Chat Noir’s shoulders.

“I’ll go grab you a hot chocolate and a refill for mine, that sound good?” He nodded and she made her way towards the hatch.

“That sounds absolutely purr-fect, Princess!” He gave her a wide smile, she gave a playful glare.

“Oh shut it, your paw-ns are terrible! But seriously, you better be here when I get back.” He nods and watches in a slightly awed silence as she ducks into her bedroom her and her head loses visibility. He burst out laughing after sitting shocked, he was definitely going to like this visit. He burrowed into the blanket slightly and his nose, which was heightened when transformed, pick up Marinette’s smell, he definitely recognizes it, but he had know Mari for some time, she smelled good, familiar, but nothing about it screamed ’Ladybug’. So he just burrowed a bit deeper into the blanket and relaxed.

Marinette came back a little while later, in her hands he spotted two mugs filled with hot chocolate, and another blanket draped around her shoulders. He couldn't help but laugh at how prepared she was. 

He didn't end up leaving her house until three am and three cups of hot chocolate each, and it was official, Adrien has a crush on Marinette, he just hopes she really is his Lady. 

 

It wasn't even four days later when Adrien found himself alone again with Marinette, through a plan of Alya’s he'd assume. 

To get the gist of it Alya’s had just recently got a job, and with her new self proclaimed ‘wads of cash’ was going to take Adrien, Nino, Marinette, and herself out for coffee, on her this time, because usually Adrien or Marinette would sneakily pay the bill. Adrien always hated it when she paid because he has the money, and excess actually, but he was never able to convince her of this. Hence why they both sneak away to pay the bill. 

So Alya’s had planned that they'd all meet at this cafe at 15:00, so Adrien arrived first, followed shortly after by Marinette. Together they waited for a half hour before calling Alya. 

“Oh my gosh, that was today? Nino and I are on a date. I'm sorry, it looks like it's just going to be you two…” Alya’s said though the speaker of Marinette’s phone, they heard muffled laughter before Alya’s muttered a quick ‘Bye, have fun!’ and hung up. This was one of those rare times Adrien was ever happy about one of Alya’s weird plans. 

“Well, Mari, do you want tea or something? I know you don't like coffee.” He asked and stated so casually, all she did was squeaked in reply, he wondered if the choice of a beverage was really that difficult. “You could always get hot chocolate, I know you have a sweet tooth.” He smiled and she seemed to snap out of her funk, having probably come to a conclusion about her drink choice. 

“Actually, a hot chocolate sounds really nice about now.” They chatted idly after getting their drinks, Marinette smiled down at her hot chocolate dreamily before Adrien spoke up. 

“So any cool designs lately?” He asked in genuine curiosity. 

“Yeah actually, friends and family have actually been hiring me as a designer and tailor for weddings, parties, and stuff. It's not that big of a deal though, it's just a side job.” She waved her left hand passively and he grabbed it out of the air. 

“Marinette, that's fantastic! Can I see some of your designs from your sketchbook? Though I understand if that's a bit personal, it's just so great that you're getting a start in your dream job… It is you dream job right?” He asked, his questions hung in the air and a grin flew onto her face before she started talking a million miles a minute. He hung on every word she she said, and when she reached for her sketchbook and her hand pulled out of his, they both turned red, not having noticed they were holding hands. 

“Um, I uh…” She broke eye contact to grab her sketchbook from the back that hung off her chair. Adrien smiled at her flushed state, he found it endearing and couldn't reign in the smiled etched into his face. She brought the sketchbook between the two of them so they could both look at it.

“Here, let me move.” Adrien smiled, moving from his seat across from her to the one directly next to her. “So we can both see.” He reasoned with a shrug. She was so red and his heart rate picked up. 

They spent the next twenty minutes talking about Marinette’s designs before she stopped her excited rambling about different stitch types to look at him seriously. 

“What's wrong Marinette?” His smile slowly fell from his face, his cheeks aching slightly from the length of time he had been smiling with the noirette. 

“I'm probably boring you with this, aren't I?” Her eyes fell to the table, no longer shining into his own like they were moments before. He grabbed her right hand off the booth between them. He couldn't help but think to himself that they were in a hand holding streak.

“No, it's not boring at all, I enjoy hearing you so excited about something. You're not boring, not by a longshot.” He smiled at her, which brought a mirroring smile to her own face. 

“If you say so, but why don't we talk about you for awhile!” Marinette’s smile turned a bit more nervous. 

“Well, what do want to know?” He asked, running his thumb across her knuckles. She sputtered in response. 

“Hrrrhg?” she spat out, he chuckled in response. 

“You can ask me anything you want Mari.” She shook her head recovering from her word vomit. 

“Well, I guess I have quite a few, but how we start off with a simple one. What about…” She used her free hand to tap on her chin while in thought, her lips pursed. He was alarmed at how attractive she was to him. Both of their thoughts were cut off when the front of the cafe was smashed in by a car. 

A man in purple spandex stood in front of the cafe, his arms pointed in front of him before extending and grabbing onto a nearby building, his body quickly chased after his elastic arms making them appear to be normal sized as again. The villain hung off the building, he was visibly laughing. 

“Oh no, I bet that man had been akuma-tized. I think we should hide in the bathroom for safety, you in the men's of course, not me, I'll go to the woman's room. Obviously.” Marinette stood quickly and rushed into the bathroom that was only a couple feet from their table. He chose to half heed her advice. 

When Adrien entered the men's restroom he barely had time to check for other people before Plagg was hanging in front of his face complaining about not getting a cheese pastry from the coffee shop. 

Adrien, as Chat Noir, climbed out of the bathroom through the window, he saw his Lady standing in the street yelling for people to find safety. The akuma was introducing himself when Chat showed up 

“I am Heart Ripper! No couple will be safe from their own horrible secrets!” The villain laughed and Chat Noir tisked. 

“Why are most of these guys just sad ex’s?” Chat got into a fighting stance, Ladybug choosing one as well. 

“Because they're emotional, love and heartbreak make you emotional.” Ladybug answered as the purple clad man turned to a woman clutching her child, the two being held by a man who was presumably her husband. The akuma-tized man shot a purple beam from her fingertips into the woman's face. 

The woman dropped her son and turned towards her husband with cold eyes. Her eyes turning purple, the same colour the villain wore.

“I always thought your brother Dan was more attractive, and more successful than you. And he's managed to keep a full head of hair through the years. I should've dated him in lycee, not you.” Her husband gripped their child in fear as the purple blossomed over the woman's fingers, stretching back to her forearms, the veins under her skin turning into what looked like purple wire. 

“AHAHAH, now whoever she touches will tell their deepest truths to their partners, ah how great this is.” He started shooting the purple beams at people sorry enough to be nearby, and once the purple was running through the their veins they would tell their deepest secrets to their partners or run around looking for others to infect. Ladybug wanted to scream, this was one of the more emotionally damaging super villains,she just quietly hoped that after using her healing miraculous charm that the people would forgive or forget them the hurtful. Heart Ripper turned to them smiling wickedly before he attempted to shoot at them, they blocked his attack. “Ladybug and Chat Noir, give me your Miraculous! Maybe then i wil have the power to bring Christine back to me!” Heart Ripper yelled, running towards them.

“My Lady, his wedding ring!” Chat Noir yelled, she hadn't even noticed he had one, the dark purple that she had come to associate with akuma, blending into the dark purple of his gloves.  
“Great catch minou!” She yelled back before throwing her yo-yo into the sky. “Lucky charm!” She exclaimed, a large bottle of lotion falling into her hands. She looked around, coming up blank, she looked over to her left to see a purple zombie lunging for Chat. She instantly used her yo-yo to pull him to her side. “Stay more alert!” She scolded.

“Sorry My Lady.” He replied more out of habit than actual remorse, Chat Noir could be reckless. Ladybug grabbed his hand and began dragging him down the road into a nearby building. Upon entering it became apparent it was an old office building, papers littered old desks, chairs both pushed into cubical desks as well as thrown haphazardly across the room, a layer of dust covered everything, further proving it’s lack of use. 

Ladybug’s feet tapped against the hardwood flooring and she looked around, a plan forming in her head. She began to tap her finger on her chin as her lips pursed in thought, it reminded him of Marinette- he stopped that train of thought before it really began.

“Okay Chat Noir, I need a spinny chair, I also need you to get this lotion spread all over the floor, make it a thick layer so it’s slippery.” He bowed and took the bottle, doing as he was told. She grabbed a spinny chair and placed it in the middle of the floor, in the middle of the lotion mess.

“He’s coming,” Chat said as the door to the office opened. “are you ready LB?” She ‘humphed’ in agreement, using her yo-yo as a trip rope so Heart Ripper tripped and slipped into the lotion, which happened mere moments after he tripped. He scrambled around in the lotion for purchase on something to get him back on his two feet, finally, his hands gripped onto the spinny chair, he hoisted himself most of the way up before the chair spun away from him due to the slickness of the hardwood floor. Heart Ripper was sent flailing back to the floor and Chat couldn't help but stare as Ladybug had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling. Lastly she took her yo-yo and lassoed the villain bringing him closer to the two of them.

Chat leaned down to get the wedding ring off but couldn't before at least ten purple eyed civilians busted into the office building, attempting to throw themselves at the two heros.

“Chat, the ring!” Ladybug yelled fighting off the brain-washed civilians. Between that, keeping an eye on Chat Noir, and trying to avoid the lotion, Ladybug barely heard her three minute warning beep. “Grab the ring, I’ve got three minutes.” He paused and turned to her.

“My Lady, handle the love bashers.” He winked and hopped over a desk, crossing the room to the roped up akuma-tized man, but before he could get there he could only watch as the man thrashed and slipped out of the yo yo’s hold, lotion actually assisting him get free. Ladybug ran to his side.

“I have one minute left and more of his followers just got into the building.” She looked panicked, but he just gave her an easy smile.

“Go then, I’ll keep him and all his little friends occupied in this building.” They turned back to Heart Ripper in time to see one of his elastic purple arms wrap around Ladybug’s waist before Chat could block it with his baton. He threw her across the room and Chat could hear her pained cry, he saw red. No, he literally saw red, as in Ladybug changed back. He ran to her as fast as his legs could take him. He knew that she would be mad he saw her, but better him than the akuma, better him than Hawk Moth, better him than all of Paris. 

“My lady, are you still here?” He looked all around the area he saw the flash of red. Some goons had followed him but he just quickly apologized before knocking them out. Tears began to find their way into his eyes. “Ladybug, please, I just want to know you're okay, I promise I won’t look.” His voice cracked at the end, making it obvious to any listeners that he was crying.

Marinette’s mind was racing a hundred miles an hour, her ankle, broken, or at least badly sprained, her face was wet and when she reached up to touch it her hand came back red. She was scared, huddled underneath one of the many desks in the office space, rubble from the desk across the narrow path that had broken from her impact covered most of her frame. She could see Chat’s feet pacing and there was no way for her to sneak out, she could try the way they came in, but she was trapped, and Tikki was passed out in her hands. When Chats broken crys reached her ears she became painfully aware of his very real love for her that she has always tried to ignore.

“Ladybug…. God damn it, you better be just fine.” His voice held the sound of someone holding in their cries. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her heartbeat. What she’s doing is stupid, but she has no other option.

“Chat Noir, I- I need your help, please.” She flinched at how pathetic her own voice sounded, she had tried to not sound pathetic.

“My Lady, thank dieu, you- I-” He began to ramble, but she cut him off.

“Minou, now is absolutely not the time, I need help, and you’re going to have to look. I wish you didn't have to look, but don't react, please.” She reached her hand out from under the desk, he crouched and grabbed it in his own, when she saw his face his eyes were squeezed shut, tears still falling past his eyes and down his mask.

“Chat, I need help, I swear you can look.” His eyes opened and green met blue, he gasped, she was sure he was gasping either from disappointment or from shock, but in actuality his brain was screaming that she had a possibly deadly head wound, while his heart was screaming that his Lady was also his Princess.

He quickly assessed the main problem by removing the pieces of desk from on top of her, and looking for injuries other than the obvious head wound.“My Lady, Ladybug, does anywhere else hurt?” He asks and she begins to shake her head no before she remembers the sharp pain of her ankle.

“My right ankle, it hurts, I don’t think it’s broken..” She looked really scared, he could sympathize.

“Wrap your arms around my neck.” She nods and he leans forward onto his knees so she can reach him. He puts one arm under her back and the the other under her knees before hoisting her up. “You should hide your face Princess.” She continues to obey what he says by burying her face in his neck, he finds it quite a change from their usual team dynamic, but now that he thought about it a lot about their dynamic has changed, and will change. They snuck their way to the front and heard Heart Ripper scream at his goons orders to find the super heros.

“Okay, My Lady, they are blocking all exits, what do you suggest we do?” She sighed against his shoulder.

“We could hide somewhere until they’ve decided we’ve left, we could go upstairs and jump out a window, you could fight them, or you could run as fast as you could out that front entrance and just hope you’re faster than then and that they don’t catch you, I don’t know Chat, my kwami won't wake up, i’m scared she’s hurt, i’m scared that i’m hurt.” He crouched so he could lay her legs against the ground, giving him another arm to wrap her into a hug.

“Okay, we will go upstairs, but what about after, we can’t catch the akuma if you’re in the hospital, but I also don't want you hurt or to get worse, and we can’t catch the akuma if you’re injured.” He cradled her in his arms, holding her as close as he was willing. “Also, I love you.” He whispered, he felt her stiffen.

“Chat Noir, now is not the time for that, we need to get out of here and got to my house so I can do temporary first aid on myself, then I just need to find out if Tikki is okay.” She couldn't bring herself to pull her face out of the crook of his neck, she was sad and embarrassed.

“It’s never the time, but I do, and I just want you yo be reassured that I care about you Marinette, not just the mask, I’m so glad it’s you.” He slips his arm away from her back and slides it back under her knee, lifting the two of them up again and shuffling quietly upstairs.

She doesn't say anything more as they make their way out, then all the way to Marinette’s house. He lands on the roof and she finally pulls away from him enough to point at the small window, he unlatches it and the two carefully drop in onto her bed. He removes himself from her and takes a few steps back from her bed. Her red stained face gave him a questioning look.

“Marinette, where's your first aid kit, and a towel I could use to clean you up?” He asks, she sits up and points to the trap door to her bedroom.

“Down those stairs to the left, and please don't get caught by my parents, that would be a terrible mess. But the first door on your left is the bathroom, and there should be towels and a fully stocked first aid kit under the sink.” He nodded and quietly snuck down the stairs, smiling when he came back, victorious, holding the box in one hand and a damp towel in the other. He ran up the steps to her bed and handed her the first aid kit. He quickly cleaned her head wound without prompting while she bandaged her ankle.

“Thanks Kitty Cat, also I don’t think it’s broken. So that’s good. Now could you hand me that bag of cookies from my computer desk?” He nodded and went back the way he came, going to the desk and grabbing the cookies. When he picked them up he accidently bumped the computer mouse, at first he paid no mind to the pink wallpaper, but froze when he noticed the wallpaper wasn't just pink, it was adorned with pictures of him, Adrien Agreste. 

“W-What?” He whispered while taking a step back, cookie bag clutched in his hand. He looks at the walls, in the corner he views at least 10 pictures of Adrien Agreste, some obviously cut out of magazines, some prints, and there were even a few photographs that weren’t professionally done.

“Oh, uh, dont mind those, they're nothing.” Marinette said from the bed. The brightest smile flooded his face and he made his way to the bed handing her the cookies.

“Is this guy you boyfriend or something?” He asks and begins to make rounds around her room as she puts cookies on the bed, taking a little red stuffed animal- no- taking her kwami out of her little purse and putting it on the bed next to the cookies. 

“Ha! Adrien Agreste? No way, we’re just friends.” She defended, finishing up on bandaging her ankle. He stops to inspect pictures of her, pictures of her family, her friends, he couldn't help but smile.

But you have a crush on him, don’t you Bugaboo?” He asked, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, his cheeks flushed pink in excitement. She sputters a string of ‘no’s. “Hey, I’m- I’m not trying to be like that Marinette, I’m not jealous, far, far from it in fact.. You can trust me.” He said, a big smile on his face, he watched as she went red and rubbed her arm, one of the nervous fidgets he noticed she had.

“Uh, yeah, I kind of do. But- I mean i just- I make a fool of myself whenever I try to talk to him.” She admits, she looked up sheepishly expecting him to be five shades of mad, but all she was met with was joyous laughter. She stared at him confused.

“I’ll tell you another time.” Chat laughed off her nonverbal question. “So My Lady, I’ve seen yours, do you want to see mine?” Chat Noir said suggestively, tapping on his mask. Marinette shook her head.

“Chat, you know we cant, you shouldn’t have even seen me, it’s dangerous.” She breaks eye contact and looks down at her kwami on the bed. “C'mon Tikki, wake up.” She begged her still sleeping kwami. Marinette tried not to think about all the couples getting torn apart while she and Chat just lounged around, she didn't cry for them, but she wanted to.

It was fifteen minutes later when Tikki opened her eyes and began devouring the cookies around her. Only once she had eaten a full cookie and began on the second one that she noticed Marinette’s thankful face and Chat Noir watching her curiously.

“Chat Noir, you shouldn’t see Marinette out of costume!” Tikki zipped up to his face and began to scold him. The two teens laughed and tension feel off both of their shoulders. “But, uh, say hi to Plagg for me, please.” Tikki asked politely before fluttering over to Marinette. “We still need to save Paris!” Tikki declared. Marinette sat up and winked at Chat before turning to her kwami.

“Tikki, spots on!” She declared, she transformed quickly, but Chat’s eyes never left hers, he was struck by how the red and pink light danced around the room, caressing her and flooding over her body, leaving Ladybug in her place.

“C’mon Chat Noir, we’re leaving.” They left the way they came in, through the window above Marinette’s bed. Together they defeated Heart Ripper, this time without the playful banter or flirting, but this time Ladybug leaned heavily on Chat, literally, her ankle making it so she was barely able to stand on her own. They break his ring and all of Paris moves on, like always. Well, everyone except Chat, or Adrien Agreste.

 

Now that the two girls he liked turned out to be the same person and furthermore had a crush on him, Adrien, he was on cloud nine. While it wasn’t much, it was something, and he was going to use it to get closer with the love of his life.

At school in the following week Adrien talked to Marinette more, he joined Nino when Alya would invite the two to sit with them at lunch. That week rumours began to spread of Adrien and Marinette dating, apparently during their coffee date people took pictures of them holding hands and leaked them online. The pictures- mixed with him acting nervous around her the few days before he found out she was Ladybug- it left people confused. 

But this time, Adrien made plans to purposely ask Marinette out on a date. That morning he told his dad that he’s going to the public library to study with his friends when he actually heads to the Dupain-Cheng residence.

When he enters the shop he takes in the warm and sweet baking atmosphere.

“Hello Mrs. Cheng.” He says with his ‘impress the parents of the girl you like’ smile, he assumes it goes over well since she laughs.

“Please, just call me Sabine, and over there is my lovely husband Tom. Marinette is up in her room, just head on up.” His smile never leaves as he heads up the stairs and knocks on Marinette’s door. 

“Coming mom!” She says as she throws open the door to her room, she looked down at Adrien who seems a bit sheepish, looking up at Marinette wearing a beautiful pink dress. It looks like a spring formal dress, the pink dress has white spots that remind him of a backwards Ladybug dress. The dress was accented with white sparkles around the cleavage, he caught himself staring and whipped his eyes up to hers.

“M-Marinette!” He stuttered and she squealed under his gaze and nervous exclamation of her name. She crossed her left arm over her chest to rub her other arm. “May I come In?” He asked, a nervous smile coming to his face, she nodded and let him finish ascending the stairs into her bedroom. A quick glance around Marinette’s bedroom proved that she had not taken down the pictures of him, somehow he didn’t think it was creepy when she did it, with many other ‘fans’ it was creeping or weird, when it was her, it was fine. “You look absolutely stunning in that dress Marinette, did you design it?” He asked and her face broke into a large grin.

“Yeah actually, I did, do you actually like it? I spent a lot of time on it.” Her smile was wide, and it reached her eyes, the butterflies in his stomach began flapping around creating more havoc than an akuma.

“No really, Marinette, everyone in Paris will be in awe of you when you wear that dress, I am.” He knew he was blushing, could feel the red stinging his cheeks, he didn't know why he was so nervous, he flirted with her constantly behind the mask! He didn't know why this felt any different. Their eyes met and he swore he felt pure electricity.

“Oh- I- Oh my gosh. Thank you!” She said her hands coming up to rest on her cheeks, maybe to hide the pink dusting her cheeks. Adrien didn't know how he didn't fall for this sweet girl sooner. They stared at each other for awhile, eye contact breaking when Tom opened Marinette’s bedroom hatch. Adrien coughed and swung his backpack off his shoulder.

“Yeah uh, anyway, I’m actually here to let you borrow my notes from literature class today!” Adrien said in a rush, in all honesty he hadn't even taken those notes, he copied them from Nino who had actually been in class, Marinette and Adrien had slipped out of class to help save the city. The blonde left pretty quickly after that, Tom’s brief presence having scared him off from asking Marinette on a date.

That night while out on patrols he and Ladybug made a game out of it, a bored superheros version of tag. When Chat Noir finally caught her, he told her he had a serious question, so they sat on the edge of a building, and he prepared to ask her.

“Ladybug, how should I ask this girl out on a date, and where should we go? I’ve never been on a real date, so I have no idea what I’m doing.” He sounded anxious when he asked it, so Ladybug just assumed this girl must have meant a lot to him if he was willing to go through all of this trouble just to impress her. Ladybug looked sad as she answered, almost disappointed that he liked someone else.

“Well, just tell her that if she would allow you, that you would love to take her out on a date. Mostly speak from the heart though, and maybe take her to the park by the Eiffel Tower, but the perfect date in my opinion, would be getting ice cream from Andre’s Ice Cream for couples, maybe walking over the padlock bridge. But I’m a real sucker for romantics, I blame my mom for that one.” Ladybug laughed a genuine laugh, and Chat could only stare back.

“I think that was the most you have ever told me with the mask on.” He commented, she flushed in reply. “Thank you, M’Lady, that actually really helps me.” And with that he went back home to sleep through the night until school the next morning.

During school Adrien held in his excitement much better than he had on previous days this week, looking forward to seeing Marinette. Today he lied to his dad saying he was staying after school with a teacher to study for a chemistry test, when in fact, he found out where Andre’s cart was going to be today, under the Eiffel Tower, which was barely even a walk from the padlock bridge, or from the bridge, whichever Marinette wants to do first. When she walked into class he took a deep breath, he raised his hand in a little wave.

“Good morning, Marinette!” He said, a smile pulling at his cheeks, she returned the gesture with her own wave.

“M-M-Morning!” She stuttered out, it was as adorable as always, but he was hoping she would hold out for at least most of the conversation.

“So, Marinette, are you doing anything after school today?” Chloe and Alya gasped in sync.

“Oh, me? No. I’m not doing anything” She shook her head, clearing it in the process. “Why, are you?” She let her posture relax and leaned forward, resting her head on her fist. She blinked slowly at him and his face went red.

“I- Uh, no actually, that’s why I asked, why I was asking I mean, cause-” He was cut off by Chloe standing next to him, snapping her her fingers in front of his face. “Um, yes Chloe?” His eyes drifted from Chle back to Marinette, who just blinks three times in rapid succession, reminding him of how red his face is.

“Oh my gosh, Adrikins, are you even listening to me?” His face still red his eyes snapped back to Chloe.

“Sorry Chlo, I honestly wasn’t, please, start again.” He sighed, he didn’t have time for this, he only had three minutes, or less even, before the teacher would come in to begin teaching the class.

“Adrien, I’m free tonight, I’d love to go shopping with you at my favorite top shop it’s-” He tried to politely cut her off.

“I’m sorry Chloe, but I have plans tonight, maybe another day.” Adrien said, he went to turn back to Marinette, but Chloe placed one of her well manicured hands on his shoulder to stop him.

“But, you just said you were free tonight, don’t lie to me.” She said pushing her hip out.

“I didn't lie, I’m not doing anything tonight, but I do have plans to ask Marinette to hang out with me.” He turned back to the noirette seeing a shock grace her features only for Chloe to grab his face and bring his attention back to her.

“So you’re choosing her over me?” Chloe asked rhetorically before stomping off towards her seat making crying sounds.

“I- I’m so confused what I did wrong…” He muttered, sitting down in his usual seat in front of Marinette.

“It’s probably and insecurity thing.” Marinette whispered into his ear, he whipped around so quickly he almost clocked heads with her. Chills ran up his arms from her voice being so close to his ear. 

“I’m sorry, for Chloe, I guess, and for almost giving you a concussion!” They both laughed

“A concussion wouldn’t be to bad, I’ve given myself worse just from clumsiness!” He laughed at her joke, but when he looked at her again he saw the faded cut from Hear Ripper, when he couldn’t protect her. “So, uh, would you care to enlighten me on what these ‘plans’ are?” She emphasized the word plans with air quotes. Adrien crossed his arms over the back of the school bench smiling at her.

“I’ll tell you what we’re doing after school , if that’s alright with you, Marinette.” He leaned his head forward and rested them on his arms, she smiled at him.

“Of course! I will need to call my parents, or stop by my house before we go anywhere though, so they don’t worry about me, or think I’ve fallen asleep at the park!” Marinette said while laughing. 

“You sound like you’re speaking from past experiences.”

“Oh, I am.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“I do not care to elaborate actually, it was as simple as it sounds, I fell asleep at the park, and when I woke up it was nearly twenty two o’clock, my parents thought I had died!” She giggled along with her story and he listened intently.

“I assume you fell asleep sketching?”

“Well, yeah, that’s kinda why I was in the park.”

“Your sketches are amazing, and that dress you made the other day. You should start your own clothes line.”

“Wow, you really think so?” She looked excited at his comment.

“Yeah, I’ve seen your sketches, you’re probably better than my dad. Plus, I’d much rather model for you.” He said rolling his eyes, she barked out a laugh. “Okay, yeah, I retract that last statement due to how bad it sounds.” He continued. The two of them continued talking, not noticing Mrs. Bustier being six minutes late. Alya leaned forward to Nino, who was giving their friends an equally confused stare as she was.

“Okay, so I’m not imagining how lovey-dovey these two are being, this is happening.” Alya said, excitedly hitting her boyfriend on the arm. “Nino, do you know what this means?” He shook his head. “Well, it means our meet-cute date actually worked! This is so great!” Nino and Alya exchanged their handshake and buy the end of it the professor came into class.

By the end of the day both Marinette and Adrien were filled with nervous energy, the noirette wrung her hands nervously waiting for Adrien in the school courtyard. Alya was at her side, pumping her up for hanging out with the blonde model. 

“Girl, you can totally do this, stutters and all, if he's asking you out then he must find it cute, or at least endearing!” Alya brought her into a hug. “You got this, but it's time for me to run.” She waved at Marinette before leaving the school. 

“Hey Marinette, I'm glad you waited for me.” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his head. He did a quick scan of the courtyard and saw no one looking directly at them, he took precautions though and walked to the space between Marinette and the wall so that her back was to the courtyard, so that even if people do gawk at them she won't see. 

“Why wouldn't I? I'm excited to hear about these plans.” He smiled and grabbed one of her hands. 

“My lady, if you would allow it, I would really love it if you accompanied me to the park for a date. I have a few ideas for when we get there, but for now all I ask for is your answer.” He asked her out with Chat Noir’s calm and suave tone. Marinette grew bright red, her sketchbook fell out of her other hand, hitting the floor with a thump. In his peripherals he could see multiple sets of eyes fly to the source of the noise. He ignored them as he leaned down simultaneously lifting her hand to his mouth and leaving a chaste press of lips on her knuckles, he smiled at her and lowered her hand, not letting go, he threw a wink. Marinette’s face held shock, images of Chat Noir in the same position as Adrien stood in flashed behind her eyes. 

“Mon chaton?” She whispered. 

“The one and only, bugaboo.” Her face lit up at his answer. She used his hand, still holding onto hers tightly, to yank him down to her chest. She dropped his hand in favor of wrapping her arms around his neck, one hand securing his head to her chest. He laughed at his now hunched over state. “So, is that a yes?” He asked, she still held him tightly nodding at his question. 

“Yes, that's a yes!” She said happily before she began to laugh maniacally, she pulled back from him, hands falling to his shoulders, he straightened his back and looked down to her. She somehow laughed harder, wrapping one of her arms around her middle. She was shaking from the force of her laughs. 

“What?” He asked, she only kept laughing, leaning on him for support. Another glance around the courtyard showed that they had quite the audience, but they all looked away under his gaze, feigning disinterest. 

“Y- You- You complimented my wallpaper!” She doubled over gasping for breath, one of his hands was wrapped around her forearm, keeping her upright, he blushed. 

“Well, I mean, I was flattered.” He muttered to her, laughter dying off. She took and a step back. She glanced behind herself and noticed the eyes watching her that quickly pretend they weren't watching as soon as she looked. She went red, muttering a quiet ‘oh’. Adrien gestured to the exit of the school. “Shall we?” He asked, the cocky tone returned to his voice, she let out a tiny squeak of embarrassment and the two quickly left. 

On the way to the Eiffel Tower they stopped by Marinette’s house, across the street from the school, to tell her parents where they were going, Sabine and Tom seemed more excited about them going on a date than they two actually going on one. 

“What would you like to do first, Princess? I planned to do everything you suggested last night. Basically, just point in a direction and I will follow.” He said giving a small bow. 

“Adrien, you're so obvious, I don't know how I didn't know it was you before.” She giggled and he stood up from his bowed position. “Though, you are different.” She commented, they stopped walking. 

“How do you mean?” Adrien turned to her. 

“I just mean that you're a lot louder with the mask on, you act so reserved without it.” He nodded along. “I mean, you the same person, with or without it, it's just that there's such a personality jump. Not saying I mind, of course.” He held his hand out, this time she understood the nonverbal gesture, placing her hand in his. 

“I have to be ‘polite’ and ‘boy-perfect’ all the time, being Chat, and being with you, it's so freeing.” He bumped his shoulder against hers. 

“I think I like you loud better.” She commented, he winked and she bumped their shoulders a bit more forcefully. “Adrien, I like you, there's no need to pretend to be boy-perfect with me. Remember that, okay?” She said, not needing to look over at him to know he was beaming, she looked anyway. 

“I first knew I loved you when we first fought Stoneheart. When Ladybug helped people who needed it, declared to all of Paris that she would save them. I was in awe of her, she's graceful, she's kind, brave, she's selfless, and she's compassionate, and so are you Marinette, and I don't just think that because you're her, I also think that because no one else dared to run for class representative, when you helped me defeat Nathaniel, when we drank hot chocolate last week, when I thought Ladybug had stood me up so you gave me a friendly presence on the roof that night. I think you're plenty amazing too.” Adrien said, getting his point across with a squeeze to her hand. 

“Oh, uh- Look, there's the bridge, we should go stand on that.” She laughed nervously, pulling him along to the bridge. 

“Mon amour, can you not take genuine compliments?” He asked her as they walked over the bridge, pace back to a normal one. 

“I can, just apparently not from you, silly minou.” Adrien smiled looking into her eyes. 

“Please tell me this is going to be an all the time thing, the flirting and pet names I mean, because the parts of me that have been in love with you for two years, well, they're swooning.” Adrien had a grin of pure happiness, she couldn't help but laugh in reply. 

“I don't want to rush any of this, but I'm inclined to say it will.” She glanced up at the Eiffel Tower. “I love you too, Adrien. With the mask, and without.” She looked out her peripherals to see his reaction, he was looking directly at her, his smile bright enough to light up all of Paris, a light blush was on her cheeks. He noticed the two had been doing a lot of that recently. 

“Does this mean I can finally get that kiss?” He asks jokingly, swinging their arms, the ice-cream cart coming into view, residing next to one of the legs of the Eiffel Tower. Marinette pursed her lips and tapped on her chin, that little habit of hers whenever she was thinking was never going to get old to him. 

“Oh, I don't know, only good kitties, who behave, get kisses.” She shouldered him softly, the two of them unable to keep the wide smiles off the faces. Passerbys smiled at young love, assuming they had been together longer than a few hours. Adrien pulled Marinette over to Andres cart, a large smile spreading across the frozen delight master’s face. 

“Marinette, Adrien! Ah, please tell me you're here together?” Andre began scooping, already knowing the cone they needed. The two teens were still smiling brightly, looking at each other before back at Andre.

“Yes actually, we are.” Adrien said, he leaned over to her ear. “It's really great to be able to brag about us without lying.” Be whispered, a humor and relief could be heard in his tone. 

“Oh my gosh,” She replied, letting go of his hand in favor of playfully shoving him. “you did that more than just the one time?!” He laughed and began to pretend to count on his fingers, mouthing numbers in thought without voicing them. “I can't believe you!” She giggled out, he stopped counting. 

“It was only like… Twice… Three times? I don't know, Luka kind of made me angry. Yeah, definitely three times.” Andre watched in amusement as the two playfully bickered, the noirette giggling all the while. 

“I finished scooping your ice-cream, but I'm glad you two have come together this way, I knew you two had a spark. I hope you have many happy moments together.” Andre said, walking around the cart to kiss Adrien on the cheeks then returning the favor for Marinette. “So how about a picture?” He asked, pulling a camera out of his pocket. “I'll put it right next to the one of your parents, Marinette.” Andre promised. The two posed for the picture, Adrien throwing bunny ears behind his partners head. 

“Thank you Andre.” Marinette said accepting the ice-cream from the man, when she moved to pay for the frozen treats though he refused. Andre watched the young couple walk away and looked at the picture he had taken, smiling brightly. You could tell how happy the two are just from the picture. 

“I think I want to sit under the tree, on the grass.” Marinette declared, pointing to a tree in the park. Once they found themselves leaned against the thin tree they began to quietly share the ice-cream. When the get to the bottom of the cone they hear screams coming from the other side of the park. They both stood up quickly. They heard a few screams of help and Adrien turned to her. 

“Shall we head somewhere more private, My Lady?” He asked suggestively, reaching his hand out to her. 

“We shall.” She took his hand and together they ran to the bridge, racing down the steps to take cover below the bridge. 

“Tikki, spots on!”

“Plagg, claws out!”

They transformed in usion, green, red, and pink blinding them. 

“Race ya!” Chat Noir said, launching himself towards the source of the screaming, Ladybug right behind him. When they get the the scene there's a group of girl running in fear, some of which wearing shirts with Adrien’s face on them, obviously, they were big fans. She heard Chat laughing in front of her. She looked back to the scene and saw a girl that looked like a copy of Marinette. There was a few boys surrounded her, obeying her every whim. 

“She's not as cute as you are, cherie.” Chat laughed, Ladybug just smirked and winked in response. Defeating the sad fangirl turned akuma-tized look-alike was easy, neither needed to use their powers. Chat Noir ripped the signed magazine cut out of Adrien, Ladybug then devilized it, their system not changing. When the media ran up and began asking the questions the two just ignored them, dodging the microphones that were too close to their faces, answering brief questions. Alya stood in the crowd too, phone in front of her face, Ladybug came up to her, ignoring further questions from the ‘official’ news stations. 

“Hey, if it isn't my second biggest fan! How are you Alya?” Ladybug smiled looking into the lense of the camera, she gave a small wave, closing her eyes. “Hi viewers!”

“Number two? Excuse me Ladybug, but I'm pretty sure I'm your biggest fan.” Ladybug laughed and Chat Noir joined the conversation. 

“Don't try and take my title, Alya, I bite.” Chat stood next to Ladybug. “But I love your blog, keep it up.” Alya watched stunned as Chat Noir let over the crowd, using his baton to launch himself onto the Parisian roofs. 

“Bye!” Ladybug laughed, chasing after Chat Noir with her yo-yo. “Chat, wait! Come here.” He stopped and she made her way to his side. “Chat, I want to finish our date, would you please come over to my house?” She asked, eyebrows raised slightly in question. 

“My Lady, I am a gentleman and this is just the first date.” He laughed at his own joke. 

“Ugh, you're insufferable sometimes, just go home.” She sighed and turned to leave her head down, he grabbed her shoulders. 

“Mer- uh, LB, I'm sorry, you know how I am. I'll behave like you asked me to.” She huffed a laugh and nodded, looking up at him, a huge smile on her face. He flushed realizing that she was just messing with him. 

“You're too easy, Cheri, come with me.” They made their way to her house, entering through her skylight, and dropping onto her bed. 

“Claws in.” Chat Noir whispers, his body being taken by green light leaving Adrien in his place. 

“Spots off.” Ladybug whispered very softly in reply, like a secret she intended for only him to hear. Red light blossomed across her body, Marinette taking the space Ladybug once was. They smiled at each other, their kwamis falling on the bed beside them. Adrien scoots closer to her on the bed, throwing and arm around her waist, Marinette hummed in contentment and moved closer to him, leaving no space between them. 

“So uh, the poster of my next to your bed is totally there for innocent purposes, right?” He asks with a joking tone. 

“Oh mon deiu!” She sat up, her skin turning red as she glanced up at it. Adrien whined in frustration as Marinette removed herself from him and took it down, rolling it up, and putting it on her desk. He sits up and watched as she starts taking down the pictures of him around her computer. 

“No, leave those up.” She turned and gave him a confused look. “I was just uncomfortable being watched and judged by a cold copy of myself while I was trying to relax with you, and all your elegance, against my chest.” He shuddered and she let out a breathy laugh. 

“Yeah, but I'm just like those girls in the park.” She wouldn't meet his eyes, instead she wrung her hands. 

“No, Marinette, you're different, pictures of me on your wall just shows how you cared about me for so long. I love it.” Plagg laughed from where he sat on the bedside table, Tikki rushing to cover the cat kwami’s mouth. He glared at the kwami before he turned back to to the noirette. “Now, can you please come back here?” She smiled up at him, climbing the stairs and crawling back to his side. The two laid back down, Adrien face pressed into the crook of her neck. 

“Trust me chaton, I'm plenty creepy.” He hummed in what sounded like confusion. She ran her hands through his hair softly, scratching his scalp when the brushes reached the base of his skull, he hummed again, this time in contentment. “I have your entire schedule memorized, I swear I do.” She rolled into her back, taking him with her. He raised onto his elbows, his forearms framing her upper body, her hands fell from his hair back to her sides. His eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“Even I don't have my schedule memorized, so I guess it's a good thing, maybe now, with your help, I'll actually be on time for things!” He exclaimed excitedly giving her a bright reassuring smile. “Well Bug, if it bothers you so much, I could always place you under Agreste?” He flopped back down on top of her, both laughing at his pun, him- with pride, and her- in happiness. Smiles, pet names, laughter, and blushing were quickly becoming a staple between the two.

“You can have one.” Marinette stated quietly after both of their laughter had dies down. 

“Have one what, Mari?”

“The kiss, you have in fact been a good kitty.” he lets out a tiny ‘epp’ and quickly raises back up to his elbows, he almost leans down before he stops himself. 

“Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend? Or uh, Marinette, would you please be my girlfriend?” he asked, nervousness could be read on all of his features. 

“Yes, I will, now please.” She brought her hands back up and into his hair again. She watched through half lidded eyes as he leaned down, placing his lips on her hers in a quick brush of lips. Adrien pulled back, his eyes meeting hers, both had small content smiles. Marinette noticed that she didn't feel or see fireworks like she thought she would, but there were goosebumps raising on her arms, she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge. 

She found herself pulling Adrien back down so they could connect again. This kiss more serious than the last, she moved her lips against his and he reciprocated. Marinette tried to chase his lips as he began to trail light kisses along her jaw, Marinette hummed in approval when he began kissing along her neck and shoulders, reached her collarbone and they both felt her breath escape her. Adrien couldn't help but feel proud. 

He left a small kitten lick before placing his lips over it, this earned him a shallow gasp. He pulled back, rising onto his forearms again. He kissed her cheek before resting his head against her chest. 

“Sorry My Lady, I uh, I just need a few moments.” He gave a small quest laugh and snuggled between the space between her jaw and chest, she flushed at the implication of his words. She could feel his warm breath coming in quick pants. His warm breath fanned across her neck as it normalized in spread, the warmth giving her a sense of tranquility and before she knew it her eyes fell shut, her arms wrapped around him. 

Thirteen hours later their two sets of eyes snapped open at the sound of Marinette school alarm going off. Adrien held her tighter while he woke up, Tikki turned off the alarm, looking at the two expectantly. 

“Oh crap… Adrien, wake up, we fell asleep. Oh crap!” Marinette shook the blonde who muttered into alertness. 

“Oh crap!” He parroted as he removed himself from Marinette “What should I do?” He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She took a moment to admire his bed head before kicking her brain into gear.

“I’d say just leave out the front with me, but that would not be fun, ‘Morning mom and dad, this is my boyfriend, Adrien, he spent the night last night!’, but you also can’t just transform and leave through my skylight, ughhhhh.” Marinette covered her eyes with her hands.

“Why can’t I do that, Bug?” She sighed, dropping her hands that then fell into her lap.

“Because school starts in fifteen minutes, and there is a high possibility of someone looking up and saying ‘ woah, Chat Noir just jumped out of Marinette’s room early in the morning!’. And I do not want to deal with those kind of rumours, especially when people find out I’m dating Adrien Agreste.” She sighed and fell onto his shoulder. “So which should we choose, my parents, or the whole school?” Marinette asked, an unamused laugh falling out of her mouth.

“I see problems with both, but I would rather never be allowed to come over again and have you grounded, than being haunted by those rumours.” He replied, she nodded along.

“Yeah, I think that’s the better option as well.” She confirmed sadly with a nod. She stood up and stretched, a few pops could be heard. “Now stay here, I’m going to get changed.

When she was done getting ready and he had made himself look like he hadn’t slept in these clothes, they snuck down the stairs, Plagg and Tikki hiding in their respective pockets. Marinette saw her mom standing in the kitchen making crepes, which she only ever made on special occasions, she couldn’t remember anything special happening today, she shrugged it off. The black haired superhero turned to Adrien and pointed at the door, he nodded and turned to leave, Marinette jogging to the overside of the kitchen counter, keeping her mother faced away from the door, she drew her mother’s attention.

“Good morning, Mama!” She exclaimed, her mothered smiled back as Adrien reached for the door knob, but before he could Sabine spoke.

“Adrien honey, there’s no need to sneak out, we already knew you were here.” Sabine laughed and rolled another crepe, placing it on a plate beside the stove. Adrien stiffened by the door.

“Uh, g- good morning Mrs- I mean, uh- Sabine!” Adrien flinched at his own panicked stuttering.

“Come sit you two, I made enough breakfast for the four of us.” Marinette turned red and took a seat at the counter, Adrien following her lead, muttering ‘thank you’ as he sat down, face equal in colour to Marinette’s.

“No need to be so nervous you two, we’re not mad! We were surprised for sure, but Tom did snap a few pictures.” Sabine laughed as the two just stiffened in their seats. “Jeez, lighten up you two, you were both fully clothed and above the sheets, I couldn’t ask for anything more as a parent.” Marinette squeaked and Sabine laughed as she plated three plates with two crepes each. Breakfast was completely silent until Tom came in, Sabine and him cheerfully conversing.

“You two are going to be late for school of you don’t leave about now.” Tom said glancing at the two who at the comment grabbed their bags and ran out the the door, down the steps, and to school. When they were walking up the steps to the steps of the school courtyard. Finally their red faced were returning to a normal and Marinette whispered.

“Well that was awkward.” She brought her hands up to rub her eyes, Adrien just laughed as she groaned. 

“Just be glad that went so well, ma cherie.” Adrien stated with a shrug. 

“Yo, Adrien, dude, I’ve been trying to call you all morning!” Nin said, coming up to them with his arms crossed. “Not cool, bro.”

“Sorry Nino, my phone died.” Sudden realization crashed over the blondes face. “My phone died, crap, this is just great, I bet I have a hundred or more missed calls from Natalie and Father!” He groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“You could make up an excuse?” Marinette offered.

“I don’t usually fall asleep in parks Marinette, that won’t work.” He gave small smiled and she scrunched her nose at him.

“You never know what your dad might believe.”

“I could say I went to Nino’s? No because then my dad would probably hate him more if possible.” Adrien huffed. 

“I'd say just tell tell him we don't have a car, which is true by the way, and you couldn't get home last night.”

“But then he'd just say I could've called for a ride.”

“Our cell tower was down.”

“He'd investigate that.”

“Then maybe it should be broken somehow? How ever will we manage that, huh?” Adrien and Marinette laughed like they were sharing a secret, Nino just listened becoming more and more confused as the conversation progressed. 

“I'm really confused by this conversation.” Nino stated, Adrien and Marinette both jumped in surprise, forgetting he was there. 

“Well he- I- Uh-” Marinette started, attempting to explain. 

“I just- we-” Adrien said, directly after. The two looked at eachother, Marinette nodded, Adrien shrugged and turned back to his best friend. 

“Well, I accidentally fell asleep at Marinette’s house last night, and I'm probably going to get murdered when I get home.” Marinette muttered a quiet ‘if’ and Adrien laughed. “I have to go home eventually, Princess.” She shrugged, Nino looked taken back by the pet name, neither noticed. “Though I do need to talk to your dad about getting copies of those photos!” He smiled. 

“I don't think you do.” Marinette said reaching up and leaving a tap on his nose. He gave a genuine smile, it was her first time doing that outside of costume. 

“Oh, I definitely do, Cherie. I'll print them out, and put them up on your wall.” She giggled. 

“You wouldn't!”

“Watch me.” He replied. 

“Yeah, I'm just going to go to class, you two may want to as well.” They jumped and turned red, forgetting Nino was there once again. The three of them then walked to class together and took their usual seats. Alya came in a few moments later, yelling at Marinette the minute her eyes landed on the noirette.

“Girl, I called you probably a thousand times this morning and guess who went to voicemail every time? You guessed it, it was you.” Alya took her seat and glared at her friend. 

“Sorry Alya, my phone was dead.”

“Oh, I'm not done sister. Then when I got to your house, you know what happens? Your mom gives me crepes, bless you Sabine, and then tells me that boy walked you to school this morning.” Alya said pointing at Adrien. Marinette looked guilty, she wrung her hands as all the eyes in the classroom turned to her. 

“That's uh, that's all she told you?” Marinette asked, sparing a glance at the blonde before looking back at Alya sheepishly. 

“Why, is there more to tell?” Marinette looked back to Adrian who just nodded and glanced at Nino, non verbally saying they had already told Nino, why not Alya too. 

“Uh,” She looked back towards Alya. “Yeah. I guess it's girl gossip time.” Alya game a wide smile. 

“Ooh, so you're going to tell me how your date went.” Alya seemed satisfied and nodded. 

“You bet, girl.” Marinette scooted closer to her and began whispering quickly.

“So basically we went to the Eiffel Tower and got ice-cream at Andre's, we sat under a tree and ate it together. Then we went to my house and hung out in my room, then uh- well, we accidentally fell asleep at like eighteen thirty. When I woke up to my alarm this morning and realized there was an Adrien in my bed, I kind of freaked out. We tried to sneak him out but my mom stopped us saying that she and dad knew he spent the night and they took pictures of us sleeping! Then she made us crepes for breakfast, and I nearly died of embarrassment.” Adrien let out a laugh at her admission. “Shut up, so did you.” He whipped around in his seat. 

I won't deny that, but that's not what I laughed about. You forgot the most important part.” He looked at her expectantly, she pursed her lips in thought before gasping.

“You're right, thanks.” Marinette directed her attention back to Alya who was smiling at the new dynamic between the two. “Yeah, and he also asked me to be his girlfriend, so surprise! Double dates!” Marinette threw her hands up and Alya squealed, all eyes turned to the pair as they hugged. Class continued as normal, no one really noticed Adrien turning around to glance at the noirette periodically throughout class. 

After school, the four friends walked to the courtyard and instantly noticed the Gorilla’s car park in front of the school's entrance. 

“I really should head home. I'm sorry.” He shifted from foot to foot, making eye contact with each of them, Nino and Alya said bye and quickly left the new couple alone. 

“Can I come over around twenty-one thirty?” He asked hopefully, she laughed in reply.

“Only if you promise not to fall asleep this time.”

“Deal.” And with excitement for tonight he ran out to Gorilla's car. Marinette sighed happily as Adrien climbed into the car. 

“Nino just told me I missed quite a show this morning. He claims you two were flirting and throwing around pet names, and please tell me you really did boop Adrien’s nose.” Marinette blushed and didn't meet her friends eyes. “Ohmygod!” Alya exclaimed as if it was one word. 

That night Adrien got grounded for a week and was not permitted to go anywhere his father doesn't okay first. He told his father he fell asleep in the school library, then stayed on the couch of his friend Marinette who lives across the street from the school. Adrien’s pretty sure his father believes him, he just hopes his father doesn’t find any of the pictures from their date. Adrien uses the time before dinner to print out the pictures from their date (that he desperately wishes won’t be the cover of any teen gossip magazine) for Marinette’s wall. 

First he finds pictures taken from the cafe, one of them sitting across from each other, another of Adrien looking at Marinette dreamily, and multiple from after he moved to sit next to her, the one that stood out to him the most being a picture of them from an angle where you can see Adrien’s happy face and Marinette’s cute blushing one, her eyes not looking at him, there hands intertwined atop the table. Adrien prints that one out, along with one of them laughing under the tree in the park, the ice-cream resting between them. 

When the time came for him to leave approaches Adrien transforms, turns off his bedroom light, grabs the two printed pictures, and made his way to her house as quickly as possible. The window on her balcony was propped open, so he took that as an invitation and quietly slipped into her bedroom. He landed on her bed, the first thing he noticed was Marinette curled in a ball, a blanket wrapped snugly around her. She was sound asleep. He found himself next to her, he began running his hands through her hair. She hummed and stretched, her cocoon falling apart. Her eyes were still closed and he became aware that he was purring, he ignored it in favor of pressing a kiss into the noirettes hair.

“Wake up, ma cherie.” She sat up and stretched again.

“Adrien, sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” His heart became so full as he watched her sleep ridden features. His chest felt jumpy, he leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss. When his eyes met hers again he saw she was tinged pink, he apologized.

“I’m sorry, mon amour, I was a bit overwhelmed, I- I didn't ask.” He fell back from his crouch onto his ankles and she smiled.

“I don’t thing you need to ask, Chaton.” She reached out and threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling his head to rest on her shoulder. He hummed and placed a little kiss on her neck. Tingles shot down to her stomach and she sucked in a breath. He side eyed her reaction and smiled, giving a small lick to the same spot. She gasped and he felt like his heart was going to burst, his stomach flip flopped and he began to purr again. She giggled and leaned back against the wall, dragging Chat with her. 

“You're just too cute Marinette, too beautiful, too nice. You make me so happy.” She smiled wide at his admission and kissed his forehead. 

“You make me happy too.” The noirette admitted, Adrian's heart leapt into his throat and began to beat rapidly, he licked at her skin again, tongue being replaced by the caress of lips. Marinette let out a dreamy sigh and he began to nibble, alternating between the three. Marinette gasped but it sounded more like ‘hah’, she gripped Chat Noir’s hair and removed him from her neck. 

“Woah, Minou, calm down.” She rubbed the spot and found it to be sensitive, sore, and wetted with his saliva. “Oh my gosh Adrian, do you seriously just give me a love bite? Oh gosh, please tell my it isn't noticeable.” Chat leaned forward and whispered a quiet ‘claws in’ flashing green before inspecting it as Adrien.

“It's just a bit splotchy, plus, it's under your shirt line.” She didn't like that answer, glaring before standing and walking to her mirror. He was right about it being easy to hide, but it was more than just ‘a bit splotchy’, Marinette could see red spots where her blood was pulled near the surface of the skin. Adrien heard her squeak and he burst into quiet laughter before following her down to the mirror. 

“I think it’s a good look on you, Bugaboo.” He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss to her lips, she glared at him, but he could tell that it had no emotion behind it, a telling sign that she wasn’t actually angry with him. He gasped and she dropped her glare in favor of raising a questioning eyebrow. “I almost forgot, I printed these out for you to hang up!” He held up the two photos of them and she took them.

“These are good pictures, actually.” She smiled at the printed photos of them, her fingers gently tracing over the figures engrossed in each other.

“So will you hang them up?” He asked and she turned to her small grouping of Adrien Agreste pictures.

“Yes, if only to shut you up.” She hung them up with tacks, secretly pleased with the development.

“Look at us, we look like a real couple!” Adrien exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Marinette’s waist.

“We already are a real couple, Kitty Cat.” He bumped her hip against his.

“I mean, we dont look like superheros in love, we look like two teenagers in love, which is all I could ever ask for.” He nuzzled the side of her head and she giggled.

“Oh yeah, and I asked my dad for the picture,” His smile stretched just that much wider when she wiggled her computer mouse and her wallpaper came to view, a picture of Marinette, laying on her bed flat on her back, arms wrapped around Adrien’s head which was on her chest, his arms secured around her hips and waist, their legs tangled together. They both wore peaceful and relaxed, sleeping faces. “Do you want me to send it to you?” He nodded before she even finished her sentence.  
“Do you even need to ask?” He replied, making it his homescreen the second he got his hands on it, he also planned on printing it out later that night. 

The next day the two could not stop beaming at each other, they were sickening to look at, but neither cared. When Alya noticed the little red splotches peeking out from Marinette’s shirt the brunette yanked the shirt to the side and gawked at it, before yelling “ADRIEN AGRESTE!” angrily. He turned around sheepishly and noticed why she was yelling, both he and Marinette turned bright red. The noirette pushed her friend away. 

“Alya, shut up, you're embarrassing me!” She squealed, hand flying up to cover the red spots that were adorning where her shoulder met her neck. Her jacket did cover it, Alya just was good at noticing things 

“Oh, do you want me to embarrass you, Marinette?” Alya began to tickle her sides, Marinette squealing ‘no!’ before erupting into laughs. Adrien watched the two with a small smile, loving the sound of his Lady's laugh. Adrien watched the two with a small smile, loving the sound of his Lady’s laugh, he silently catalogued the spots where Alya tickled for future reference, if ever needed.

It was later that day that they let it slip that they were dating.

“Adrien?” Marinette asked from the seat behind him, he turned to her.

“Yes?” He answered.

“Alya is going to partner with Nino for this experiment.” She said, and Adriens eyes slipped over to Alya who was packing her bag to steal his seat. He smiled at the noirette.

“Ah, so I get you all to myself for this project, ma cherie?” He smiled and winked as Marinette giggled. He began to pack his own bag.

“WHAT?!” Chloe screeched from her seat a few feet away from the group. Adrien looked over at the blond with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Are you alright, Chloe?” He asked and she stood up in a rush, marching over to his side.

“You- you called that salope muett, cheri?” She yelled at him, his eyebrows shot up and Alya gasped, standing up as well. Marinette squeaked from her seat and Adriens grew angry.

“Chloe, you say some mean things, and I ignore them, but I would really like it if you took that back.” He glared up at his best friend, his first friend.

“No Adrikins, I’m not going to take it back, I meant it.” Chloe said flipping her ponytail behind her shoulder. Adrien stood and gathered his bag.

“Then you just lost the respect and friendship of one of the only people left in this school who don’t hate you. And please don’t call me that.” Adrien said sullenly walking around her to sit next to Marinette. “You okay?” He whispered, and she smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Are you? You just let the cat out to play, and at Chloe?” He grimaced and she placed a sympathetic hand on his arm.

“She was out of line Marinette, I wasn’t going to let her say that.” He shrugged and began taking his stuff out of his bag. “I’m more upset that you had to hear it, you’re not dumb, and you most certainly aren’t a slut. I have two years of pinning to show for that.” He looked at her, really looked at her, she shook her head and a small smirk played at her lips.

“I don’t take what she says to heart, but thanks for the rescue, you’re like a superhero.” She commented, he rolled his eyes before smiling excitedly.

“Oh yeah, and I printed that thing out for your wall.” He pulled out chemistry book, smiling at Plagg who poked his head out when he removed his chemistry book, which he was using to keep the photo flat and wrinkle free. He opened the book and picked up the picture, handing it to Marinette. She quickly snatched it and held it to her chest, blushing while holding it away from public eye. Alya turned around at the squeak her best friend let out not seconds later. “We’re just lucky I have photography printers at my house, a paper copy just wouldn’t do it justice.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know why you love this picture so much, I just think it’s embarrassing.” She said, pulling a folder out of her bag to ensure the photo wouldn’t get folded or torn.

“Because your dad took the picture, or because of the circumstances?” Adrien asked.

“Both.”

“Well, I think it’s really sweet, and I guess i’m used to people taking pictures of me when I didn’t expect it or necessarily want it.” Alya stood up and snatched the picture from the noirette.

“Alright, i’m super curious.” Alya said turning the photo and looking at it. Marinette squeaked out a quiet ‘no!’ and Adrien just turned scarlet and looked down at his hands which were folded on the desk, he was really glad the teacher was still out of the room. “Your dad took this? Why can I totally see him doing it.” Alya looked at the photo awhile longer before handing it to Nino who took one look and burst out laughing.

“Alya… you weren’t supposed to be listening into our conversation!” Marinette scolded, burying her face in her hands.

“How could I not girl, you two getting together is the most interesting thing to happen in our class in months.” Alya shrugged, handing the photo from Nino to Marinette who snatched it back before anyone could see, tucking it into her folder, then into her bag, almost in the blink of an eye. Chloe gasped from the sidelines and stood up again, quickly and stormed out of the classroom. Everyone watched her leave before turning to the new couple, and congratulating them. Sabrina glared at the noirette before chasing after her best friend.

“YOU WERE ALL LISTENING?” Marinette yelled as her skin went bright red and hid her face again as the small class broke out in laughter, the teacher came in not long after.

At the end of the day Nino, Marinette, Alya, and Adrien stood in the courtyard, familiar, friendly conversation flowed between the four. Adrien was so lucky to have real friends who really care about him, his life just keeps getting better. The black cat may be a omen for bad luck, but his Lady made him lucky, the luckiest guy in the world. He met her eyes and smiled, internally knocking on wood. He heard a car pull up to the school, his friends must have heard it to because all four sets of eyes turned towards the schools entry.

“Walk me?” He directed at Marinette.

“Yeah, sure.” She smiled in reply. When they got out of ear shot he spoke quickly.

“Mon amour,” He began, his voice elated. “I wish for your company tonight, whether at my home, yours, or just out amongst the Parisian night sky. Anywhere with you my Lady.” She giggled and turned to him.

“How about your house, i’ve only ever been there while saving you or your father.” Marinette answered, noticing that Adrien became more poetic as he flirted. 

“What makes you think you won’t be saving me, princess? You’ll be saving me from a night alone with Plagg in my dark tower.” She pushed him towards his car.

“I heard that yanno! You’re not some lonely princess that needs rescue” Plagg yelled from Adrien’s bag, and Marinette couldn’t hold in her laughter at the muffled annoyance. Adrien didn’t get pushed far.

“Go home you goof!” She smiled and he winked.

“Twenty one o’clock, princess, no earlier.” She laughed and nodded and he spun around dramatically towards his car opening the car door for himself and dropping onto his seat before he closed it. Marinette waved as Adriens car drove away, and when it finally turned and was out of sight, she ran down the sidewalk and across the road to her house. The was so happy and elated, she ran up the stairs into her room quickly. She threw her bag next to her desk and smiled happily as she took out the folder. She hung up the picture carefully, the butterflies in her chest and stomach making her want to dance. Marinette was smiling so wide she felt crazy, she closed her eyes and let out a squeal of joy. When she opened her eyes she let her eyes drift across her desk and the all the pictures of her and Adrien. She couldn’t stop smiling.

“Marinette, you are scarily happy.” Tikki floated in front of her eyes, making the noirette go cross eyed. Marinette laughed and spun in a circle before falling back onto her lounge.

“That’s because I am, Tikki, I really am.” Marinette zoned out happily humming an unrecognizable tune. Marinette’s phone in that moment buzzed, alerting her she had a text, she quickly pulled out her phone and realized it was her boyfriend sending her cat emojis. She laughed and sent back a ladybug emoji. 

Adrien Agreste became a constant in her life, part of her day-to-day routine. She knew his schedule better than he did, she knew when he had free time to hang out, which was most nights, seeing as modeling was usually a day time gig, they would cuddle and kiss until midnight, when they would ultimately depart in favor of keeping some semblance of a sleep schedule. Marinette became the person in his life that gave him the attention he so desperately needed. Adrien Agreste was everything she could ever want a friend, a partner, someone to confide in, and so much more. Sometimes he would teach her Mandarin Chinese, which was quite a process seeing as how she knew nothing of the language, and he wasn’t the greatest teacher, but together, they made a great team, with or without the masks.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this, I know the ending was shit and that I didn't section this out into chapters, but i'm lazy, what can I say.
> 
> french translations via google translate uwu  
> mon amour - my love  
> ma cherie - my darling (Female)  
> mon chaton - my kitty  
> mon cheri - my darling (male  
> minou - kitty


End file.
